I Can't Do This on My Own
by vampireprincess248
Summary: The night before Ren's last chance to save his spot in Dark Moon, Kyoko and Ren did more than go over lines. Will Kyoko be able to accept her feelings for Ren? How will they keep it secret from everyone else?


**A/N:** This is a new story that I came up with after reading Skip Beat! none stop for the last couple of days. They'll be in character for the most part (at least I hope I can keep them like that) but, I won't stress over it too much. :)

Also, for those who have been reading my Teen Titans stories, I have not given up!

I'm almost done with the new chapter of The Gift That Keeps on Giving and will try to have that uploaded on Sunday.

I have no plans on giving up on either of my stories, I won't abandon any you guys and I'm sorry if it feels like I have. It's just hard to find time to write when I'm working and in my second year of college.

Anyway, on to the story! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

The tense atmosphere between her and Ren on the kitchen floor continued to increase as they continued to stare at each other. For some reason she couldn't form words to break the spell she was under. Having Ren above her, holding her so tightly made her heart stutter; his scent, while not overwhelming, was very intoxicating and she breathed in slowly to never forget how he smelled.

"Do you…have any experience in kissing?" Ren whispered as he caressed her soft, pink lips.

Kyoko's eyed widened at the question and knew that her face must be a deep, tomato red. She shook her head and gasped when he moved his face closer to her.

"Would you like me to teach you?" He whispered and she shivered at the feeling of his lips being so close to hers.

Kyoko opened her mouth hesitantly to speak, but was cut off by Ren suddenly moving down to kiss her.

The kiss sent shocks of pleasure throughout her entire body, awakening her to move her arms and wrap them around Ren's neck. He nibbled her bottom lip, making her gasp and Ren easily slid his tongue in her mouth. She let out a moan at the weird feeling, not expecting it to feel so good. Though it was her first kiss, Kyoko found it easy to follow Ren's lead.

Slowly moving on top of Kyoko, Ren brought his hands down to her thighs and wrapped them around his waist as they continued to kiss. Never in a million years did Ren thought that he would ever have the girl of his dreams like this. Kyoko looked so beautiful to him at this moment that he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

The light shining through the bedroom made Kyoko's eyes cringe and groan in discomfort. Moving the bed sheets over her head, she stretched her body before curling up again and tried to fall back asleep. However, her body tensed when she didn't feel her feet stick out of the futon in her bedroom. Bolting up from the bed, Kyoko looked around her surroundings and felt her face begin to pale when she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom and that she was naked.

 _Why am I naked? What's going on? Why am I naked in Tsuruga-san's bedroom?_ Feeling herself slowly fall into a mental breakdown, Kyoko didn't hear the bathroom door opening or the calm footsteps striding towards her.

"Mogami-san, are you alright?" Ren's deep, worried voice asked behind her.

Screaming in surprise, Kyoko jumped from the bed, completely forgetting that she was still naked. Ren's eyes widened and he looked away from Kyoko's nude frame; even though he spent the late hours exploring and pleasuring every inch of her body, he did not want to embarrass Kyoko even more by staring her.

"Tsuruga-san!? What's going on? Why am I n-n-n-naked in your room?" Kyoko questioned anxiously.

Instead of answering, Ren grabbed the blanket, slowly walking towards Kyoko in the least threatening way possible and wrapped the bed sheet around her. He couldn't help but to smile when Kyoko's eyes widened when she realized what she did a few minutes ago and wrapped the blanket even tighter.

Caressing her hair short, blond hair, Ren moved Kyoko towards the edge of the bed and gently pressed onto her shoulder to make her sit on the bed before sitting next to her,

"What do you remember from last night, Mogami-san?" Ren asked.

"I remember we were practicing last night for Dark Moon and then…we…oh my god!" Kyoko's eyes grew the sizes of a baseball as the sudden rush of memories of last night rushed into her brain. She remembered kissing Ren passionately and being pushed up against the kitchen counter. She remembered being lifted up and her shirt being ripped off so strongly that the buttons flew in every direction in the room. Running her fingers down Ren's face and clutching his hair tightly when he began to kiss down her body. The feeling of his long, soft fingers touching her in places that she could never have imagined touching.

Then being carried straight to his bedroom where Ren pleasured her for what seemed like hours until she begged for him to stop. It was the most sensational experience that she has ever had and she blushed again when she remembered how loud she was. She couldn't believe that she had sex with the most wanted man in Japan, then again, Kyoko could not believe that she had SEX.

Sex.

With Ren.

An older man.

Her mentor and friend.

Kyoko shook her head so hard that she made herself dizzy with the feeling.

"It's okay, Mogami-san. It's fine." Ren tried to reassure.

"No! It's not fine! I can't believe this happened, I deserve to be punished by the most evil witch in the world." Kyoko whined.

Ren sighed. "Are you so upset that it was me that you had sex with? Do you wish that it was someone else who slept with you?"

Pausing from her emotional rant, Kyoko looked up and stared at Ren's dark brown eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"Of course not! Last night was amazing! I just wish that…" Kyoko quieted down.

Bringing his hand to her still blushing cheek, Ren moved her face until she looked at him.

"Tell me, I want to know." Ren said, sincerely.

"I always imagined that moment happening on my wedding night."

"I know. We got a little out of hand last night, didn't we?" Ren joked.

"What does this mean for us?"

"I'm not so sure myself."

Turning her body to face Ren, Kyoko grabbed his hand tightly. "I-I don't want this to change the relationship we already have. I mean, you're my Senpai, I trust you and-"

"But, it has changed and we can't ignore and pretend that it didn't happen. That's not what I want."

"I don't want that either. I'm just not ready to be in this kind of relationship and I do not want you to feel like you have some sort of responsibility to be with me."

"Kyoko, we don't have to start dating just because we had sex, not unless you want to. I know that you're still hurt over what Sho did to you, but I will never use that for my benefit. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

Hearing Ren saying her first name and his sincere confession made Kyoko happy. She did care for Ren a lot more than she realized and looking at his eyes, Kyoko noticed that he cared a lot more for her than she originally thought.

"Tsuruga-san…"

Sliding closer to her, Ren brought Kyoko into his arms and held her tightly. "It's okay. I'll wait until you're ready to take the next step with me."

"You shouldn't have to wait for me!' Kyoko exclaimed as she pushed her head back from his shoulder to stare at him.

"I know, but I want to."

Her heart stuttered at the loving look Ren was giving her. Feeling embarrassed, Kyoko quickly moved out of his arms and stood awkwardly in front of him.

"I…um…I think I should shower now. We have to go to the Dark Moon set soon."

"Okay. I'll let you do that while I finish changing." Ren said, then left the room. Leaving Kyoko with her mind filled with the memories of last night, Ren's confession, and her complicated emotions.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. My updates on stories are not consistent, but I do plan to finish them. If you guys have any questions or suggestions, please let me know!

Until next time!


End file.
